


Short Notice

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage romance is about getting to know one another, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



He invites him over on a Friday night.

**17:12**

Noiz had just finished his electronics project for school, something about changing the restrictions on the WiFi and other stuff that Aoba hadn't bothered to listen to. When Noiz starts talking about his latest technology advance, he never stops, and Aoba is the one who has to put up with him running his mouth. The blue-haired teen doesn't mind as much as he should, because he likes listening to Noiz and he likes knowing that Noiz is passionate about something other than the occasional fist fight.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know when to speak and when to not. He hates speaking in class, but get him on an interesting topic, and he'll talk for days.

**From: Noiz**  
 _come over_

That was it. That was all the warning he got, but Noiz was always like that. He was always blunt. It gets annoying, Aoba thinks, but isn't this what he signed up for when he said yes to Noiz's offer to a date so many months ago?

**From: Aoba**  
 _Okay._

Unlike 90% of the teenage couples in their school, the pair had yet to go past rough make-out sessions and hickeys. It was a silent agreement between the two of them that they just weren't ready yet, but Aoba had the feeling that Noiz was ready to take the next step.

That term was so embarrassing, holy shit. Aoba resists the urge to slam his face into the steering wheel.

He swallows nervously, parking his car in the driveway of Noiz's house... no, mansion. (No matter how many rumors go around, Aoba isn't with Noiz for his money. He didn't even know that Noiz came from a rich family until he invited Aoba over for their one-month.) Aoba grabs his bag from the backseat, packed with his toiletries plus the clothes he'd wear tonight to sleep and the clothes he'd put on tomorrow to go home.

Alright, here goes...

The door opens before Aoba can reach for the doorbell, a blushing Noiz standing in the doorway. The blond attempts to fix his shaggy hair, grimacing at the way it refuses to stay down. He leans against the doorway with a smirk to cover up his slip, arms crossed over his chest. "That was fast," the German comments, snickering at the matching flush that colors Aoba's face, making him think about what exactly they were about to do. (Or he assumes. He honestly doesn't know if Noiz was going to try or not. Well, he wouldn't be  _opposed_  to it...)

"Yeah," Aoba mumbles, taking Noiz's hand when it's offered. He's taken to the second floor of the otherwise empty house, Noiz making an offhand comment about his parents being out for the weekend.

"All that jazzy rich people shit, y'know?"

 _No, no, I really don't,_  Aoba wants to say, but keeps his middle class thoughts to himself.

The pair stops in front of a door down the hall, hand-in-hand with Aoba practically buzzing with nervousness. Noiz gives his hand a squeeze before he opens the door with his free hand, guiding Aoba inside with a grimace. The low hum from Noiz could mean multiple things. He could be a) disgusted with his room b) just as nervous as Aoba was or c) constipated and needing to relieve himself sooner than he wanted to, but Aoba decides it's a mixture of A and B. Noiz has never been a huge fan of his room arrangements, but then again, he's never liked his parents either. "Get comfortable," Noiz suggests, rocking back onto his heels once Aoba releases his hand. The blue-haired teen walks to the end of Noiz's large bed, setting his bag down for easy access later in the day. He turns to speak to Noiz, but the blond makes a face and excuses himself, quick footfalls fading down the long hallway.

Aoba raises his eyebrows at the now-empty doorway, unsure whether he should actually get comfy or not. This isn't his first time in Noiz's room, but the way Noiz is acting is making him all the more nervous. He shakily inhales, climbing onto Noiz's king-size bed to lay out on his back, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

**18:47**

The bedroom door opens again after about twenty minutes, Noiz's thick brows furrowed over his narrowed eyes. Aoba sits up from where he had begun falling asleep, opening his mouth to speak his concern. Noiz shakes his head, getting on the bed to join Aoba. He sits a reasonable amount away, which Aoba is definitely not fine with.

The smaller teen reaches out for Noiz's hand, urging him over into a hug. Aoba easily fits into his warm embrace, burying his face into Noiz's pale neck. He feels the blond relax into the hug, arms around Aoba's lithe waist and holding them chest-to-chest.

 _Much better,_  Aoba muses, brushing his nose against Noiz's throat before pressing a kiss to where his heartbeat was the strongest in the column of his neck. He relishes in the soft hitch of breath from above, holding Noiz tighter with a small laugh, cheeks redder than ever.

"Hey," Noiz starts, but Aoba shakes his head and presses soft kisses to the pale skin of his boyfriend’s throat, arms tightening around his hips. The German swallows thickly and tries to speak again, emerald eyes fluttering closed. "Aoba, please," is all he manages to say in the end, a victory that Aoba celebrates within his mind.

Aoba eases Noiz onto his back, kissing down to his collarbone and snaking his fingers up Noiz’s shirt. The blue-haired teen props himself up with his hands to get a better look at his boyfriend, grinning despite his nervousness. Noiz’s face is slowly growing red with the building pleasure thanks to the boy on top of him, hips twitching upwards to try and get closer to Aoba’s wandering hands. He bites his lip to muffle a whimper, grabbing onto Aoba’s shirt sleeve to stop him.

The teen on top rocks back onto the balls of his feet, still straddling Noiz’s stomach. "Too much?" Aoba murmurs, genuinely worried that Noiz didn’t want to go any further. Did he read too far into Noiz’s text message? Did he just want to hang out?

The other teen shakes his head from where he lays on his king-sized bed, taking some time to slow his breathing to something considered normal. Noiz sighed once he was able to breathe properly, grunting in annoyance. Not at Aoba, the blue-haired boy realizes, but at himself. "No, just…" He throws an arm over his eyes, visibly grimacing. "It’s embarrassing," the blond finally grumbles, frowning as Aoba eases his arm away from his face.

"Sorry," Aoba whispers, leaning down to meet Noiz with a gentle kiss, lips to lips and fingers slowly linking to pin Noiz’s hands above his head. The latter releases a stuttered moan, back arching off the soft bed to achieve some form of friction. Aoba chides him softly, dipping his hips down to rut his clothed cock against Noiz’s stomach. The boy on the bottom practically sobs with his need, hands trembling in Aoba’s grasp. He doesn’t say to stop, so Aoba moves down to kiss his throat again, sucking a few hickeys into his otherwise unmarked skin. Aoba exhales shakily, feeling himself get worked up by Noiz’s noises, growing louder and higher with each minute.

Noiz fidgets and pushes his hips up again, panting harshly. Aoba had always thought _he_ would be the one to get flustered first, but Noiz must’ve been thinking about this for a while, or else he wouldn’t be so worked up. Maybe Noiz is just sensitive? He gets excited with just kissing, so that’s probably what’s up.

"Touch me," he pleads, half-lidded eyes averted so he doesn’t have to look Aoba in the eye. "If we’re gonna do this, then _touch me_."

It’s obvious he’s getting antsy, so Aoba slides down to settle between Noiz’s thighs instead, encouraging Noiz to remove his shirt while Aoba did the same with his own. Aoba leans down to suck another hickey into Noiz’s skin, his target being the blond’s hip this time. He hums in approval against the reddening skin, a hand slyly sliding between Noiz’s thighs.

"Ah!"

Aoba freezes up when Noiz’s back arches and he squeezes his eyes shut, shaking for a moment or two. He whines as his back slowly eases back onto the bed, panting raggedly. Noiz’s eyes remain closed, kiss-swollen lips parted to allow him some breathing room.

Only a minute later does Noiz open his eyes as it dawns on him, eyes wide and flushing down to his throat. He scrambles away, dashing to the bathroom and leaving a clueless Aoba sitting on the bed with a hard-on.

**19:08**

"Noiz, please come out of there."

No answer comes from the other side of the bathroom door. Aoba sighs, running a hand through his hair. Noiz has only been in there for a few minutes, but Aoba was worried he had done something to hurt him. If Noiz didn’t tell him, he would definitely blame it on himself. The smaller teen furiously shook his head as if to will those awful thoughts away, reaching down to force his half-erection down. He was still riled up, but his concern for Noiz overpowered his lust, leaving him both horny and confused. That was never a good combination.

The toilet could be heard flushing, which was kind of a bullshit move, considering Noiz had used the bathroom right before they started fooling around. Ah, well… Maybe that’s why Noiz ran to the bathroom. Maybe he had to use the bathroom again. He _did_ have a tendency to drink too much soda during dinner…

Noiz steps out of the bathroom with his head low and his gaze directed at the floor, making a face. He goes to walk past Aoba, but the latter pushes him up against the wall by the bathroom door, lips pressed to his neck. The blond gasps, fingers already threading through Aoba’s hair to hold him there. So he was still in the mood, then? Aoba sighs in relief, sucking another mark into Noiz’s porcelain skin, only marred by a few scratches and scars from his reckless childhood years.

"What’s wrong?" Aoba whispers into the dip in his throat, fingers sliding down to grab Noiz’s ass. He gets a positive response, one of a moan and a tip of the head, Noiz revealing more skin for Aoba to kiss. He was glad this was going so well, considering neither of them had ever gone past heavy kissing. Aoba lets his mind take over, easing Noiz up against the wall.

Ankles dig into the small of his back and he suddenly has an armful of Noiz, sloppily pressing mouths together. Aoba groans against his boyfriend’s eager mouth, thankful for the easy change in mood. He cants his hips up to grind his growing erection against Noiz’s, breathing heavily through his nose. They eventually have to pull back for air, Aoba’s arms tight around Noiz’s waist and Noiz holding firmly with handfuls of Aoba’s blue hair.

They try to get back to Noiz’s room, Aoba having to put Noiz down so he wouldn’t risk dropping his boyfriend—wow, what a turn off that would be—or losing his balance so they _both_ fell. Aoba ends up shoving Noiz up against yet another wall, thinking with his dick rather than his mind. _It’s too late to go back_ , he thinks, seeing as Noiz is reacting the same way. He reaches down to palm Noiz through his jeans, groaning at the clothed hardness eagerly twitching against his wandering palm.

"Wait… Aoba—" Noiz grasps his hand to stop him, breathing heavily already. Either his words don’t get to Aoba or Aoba chooses not to listen, because the hand Noiz tries to stop begins to grinding the palm against his covered cock firmly. The blond tips his head back with a keen, momentarily surprising Aoba. His legs shake with the effort to keep himself up, a wet patch growing at the front of his pants.

Aoba slowly pulls his hand back, looking down at his damp hand and then back to the patch of warmth darkening the front of Noiz’s jeans. He glances at his boyfriend with returning worry, opening his mouth to speak his concern.

"Don’t," Noiz whispers, emerald eyes watery and face flushed a dark red. "I can’t help it…" He looks away, gritting his teeth together. He was frustrated with himself, unable to help the problem but upset nonetheless.

"Can’t help what?" Aoba was still in the dark on what exactly Noiz was talking about, and he wanted to leave the dark so he could help. Noiz was visibly stressed about this, making Aoba want to kiss away his tears and assure him it’s alright. Unfortunately, Noiz doesn’t look like he wants to talk about it, so Aoba has no idea how to solve this problem.

The German against the wall sighs softly, reaching down to begin undoing his own jeans. He pushes them down to his knees, gesturing to the patch of drying come left in his pants. "Was hoping this wouldn’t happen," Noiz mumbles, voice so soft that Aoba’s glad he’s close enough to hear him. "I’m sorry if this messes things up, but I honestly can’t control it, so—"

Aoba’s fingers curl around Noiz’s half-hard cock, pressing his forehead against Noiz’s. He looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, lustful gold meeting shocked emerald. The blue-haired teen laughs nervously, his hesitation getting the best of him now that he’s got another idea. "You can’t help it," he assures him, using Noiz’s explanation against him with a different tone to get the point across. "Besides... I think it’s kinda hot," Aoba adds as an afterthought, grinning crookedly.

He gets a slow nod in return from Noiz, who was still trying to recover from his second orgasm. Noiz was a bit shaky, so Aoba helps him pull his pants back up and walks him to the bedroom. Aoba notes that Noiz has tossed his ruined underwear to a corner in the bathroom, smiling to himself and making a mental note to bring it up later.

Once he has Noiz on his back on his soft bed, Aoba climbs on top and straddles his hips, leaning down to kiss his soft mouth. Noiz reaches up to tangle his fingers in Aoba's hair once again, huffing when Aoba bites down on his reddened lower lip. They fix their position so Noiz is sitting in Aoba's lap, slowly grinding his hardening cock against the tent in Aoba's jeans.

"Noiz," the blue-haired teen moans, sitting up so he can press his face into Noiz's pale neck. He holds tightly to Noiz's hips, shuddering when Noiz whines into his long hair. "Already close," he warns, embarrassed to admit it. He couldn't help that either. He wasn't in the same boat as Noiz, but knowing that Noiz dealt with something that made him feel ashamed got him worked up. Aoba refuses to tell him just yet. Maybe when they've progress further into their relationship.

Instead of answering with words, Noiz tugs on Aoba's hair to kiss his mouth again, roughing sucking on his tongue so Aoba could feel the blond's tongue piercing. He whimpers in turn, Aoba's turn to be the flustered one. Although, Noiz isn't much better, considering his needy moans and shaky hips. "C-Cumming," Noiz squeaks, tensing up with a soft cry. Aoba feels the drying patch of wetness at the front of Noiz's pants become damp once more, a telltale that Noiz has cum once again.

Aoba's moans become more consistent, trying to muffle them into the German teen's throat. His boyfriend is considerate enough to fumble for Aoba's zipper, hastily grasping his cock so he can relieve him of his nearing orgasm. It only takes a few strokes for him to cum into Noiz's warm palm, just being able to feel Noiz's skin on his making it all the better. He grabs Noiz's shirt for some sort support, pushing his hips up into Noiz's hand as best as he can manage from where he sits beneath him.

They sit in comfortable silence, the only noise being their slowing breaths after coming down from their highs. Noiz eventually slumps against Aoba with a content sigh, nuzzling into his collarbone. "So that happened," he murmurs, and Aoba feels his blush against his own cooling skin.

"It did," Aoba confirms, laughing softly into Noiz's hair. He's relieved that it isn't awkward, that they aren't avoiding one another after what had just happened or dodging the subject. The shorter teen leans in to smooch Noiz's forehead, surprisingly comfortable to have his (slightly) taller boyfriend in his lap. "And it was very hot."

Noiz climbs out of his lap and grabs a pillow from the headboard, prompting rolling onto his back and shoving it into his own face to groan in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a good majority of this at school and the last part of it while on call w/ the guy who requested this, so yeah, i hope u liked it, aaron


End file.
